


Principle of the Matter

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [28]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, He’s trying his best, M/M, No Beta, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, fuck idk and I wrote this shit, i think, it’s 4am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Harley and Peter were minding their own business when Tony walked in and immediately assumes they’re up to no good
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	Principle of the Matter

**Author's Note:**

> it’s literally 4 in the fucking morning I cannot sleep and I have no idea what I’m doing  
> prompt: “ Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap”

“I did not need to see that.”

Peter’s head whipped towards the door. “See what, Mr. Stark?”

“See you being disgusting with my _son_ of all people.”

“Dad-“ Harley started. 

“Harley, please. I love you, but I don’t want to see you making out with your boyfriend on my couch. Couldn’t you at least have the decency to do it in private?”

The boys exchanged a look. 

“We weren’t making out,” Harley laughed. “Does this look like a comfortable position to make out in?”

It wasn’t. They were sitting next to each other, with Peter leaning his head on Harley’s shoulder. 

Tony sighed. “Whatever. I don’t want to catch you doing anything you shouldn’t be.” He gave Peter a pointed look. “I don’t care if you’re my favorite intern, I will still throw you out on your ass if I find out you’re doing anything bad to him. No hesitation. And that doesn’t even _cover_ what I will do if you hurt him. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Peter muttered, ducking his head a little. 

“Dad, for fuck sakes. I can handle myself. There’s no reason to be a dick to him.”

He gaped at him. “Harley, I’m just trying to protect you!”

“I understand that, and I really do appreciate what you’re trying to do, but please don’t threaten my boyfriend in front of me. Here-“ he grabbed Peter’s hand and dragged him to his feet “-if we’re upsetting you so much, we’ll just go somewhere else.”

They ended up in Harley’s room. He was so agitated he couldn't sit still. Peter was sitting on his bed propped against the pillows, watching Harley as he paced the room from end to end. 

“I’m sorry he threatened you.”

“Harles, I wouldn’t expect any less from him. He’s your dad.”

“That still doesn’t give him the right-“ he slammed his hand down on his desk. “Peter, I love you. I _choose_ you. My dad is my family, but so are you in all the ways that count. It hurts me when he threatens you because it tells me that he doesn’t trust my judgment.”

Peter sighed. “Sweetheart, you know he trusts you. He just doesn’t know me as well as you do. Give him time.”

“It’s the principle of the matter! Just because we’re sitting together doesn’t mean we have to make out! We can do things without being outright romantic.”

“Are you saying you _don’t_ want to make out at some point?”

Harley paused mid-step. “Well, I wouldn’t say _that_.”

“Well what are you waiting for? An invitation?”

Peter leaned back a little, only letting out a light ‘oof’ as Harley settled into his lap. 

“You’re heavy.”

“You literally have super strength. I think you can handle it.”

He grinned up at him. “It’s the principle of the matter,” he mimicked. 

“Shut the fuck up.”

He did, which gave Harley the opportunity to drag him up into a kiss that quickly dissolved into more lazy kisses. 

It didn’t really escalate from there. In fact, Harley was starting to doze off on Peter’s chest after they moved to lay down. 

He felt Peter’s chest rumble underneath him. “You’re laughin’.” His words slurred with exhaustion. “What’s funny?”

“Nothing, babydoll. You’re just warm and cuddly and I never wanna leave.”

“Hmm.” Harley blinked up at him slowly. “Cute,” he decided before dropping his head back down. 

The light blush on Peter’s face was lost to him, but the feeling of Peter’s hand running through his hair was enough to finally push him over the edge of sleep. 

Peter couldn’t contain his smile as he watched his boyfriend bury into him. He didn’t even need to move before falling asleep himself, surrendering to the warmth of the angel wrapped around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> do me a favor and yell at me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed)


End file.
